Princess Jasmine (Slave/Genie)
Slave Princess Jasmine (الرقيق الجني الياسمين) is a beautifully powerful genie and is the main Protagonist of the story about herself being a genie, who at first never knew what it was like to be a genie who grants wishes or desires, until she was controlled by Jafar and was transformed into one by him during his reign. Hundreds of years later, she was discovered by another Jasmine who came from the past, and became close and best friends. Vessel Jasmine's Genie lamp is the same lamp the blue genie can be summoned from in appearance. Jafar used it to control Jasmine and transform her into a magically, powerful genie and trap her inside it. As Jasmine's lamp ended up in time before Agrabah was born and when the Cave of Wonders formed, Jasmine was trapped in her lamp for hundreds of years, until she was found by Princess Jasmine of the past. Background Physical Appearance The original Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure being modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and is a distinct hourglass figure. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen, until she kept the crown on before she became a magical genie. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. When Jasmine was turned into a magically powerful genie, her top part of her body is as her usual human form, and her red dress form a giant red genie tail made of colorfully red smoke. Like other genies, she wears gold cuff-like bracelets on her wrists. But unlike the blue Genie, and Eden, Jasmine doesn't shape-shift into some impressions. In Jasmine's forever-lasting dream about herself conquering, ruling, commanding, controlling, and protecting the universe, her skin and tail are colored in pinkish red. With her long lustrous hair in g-major color in peach, Her arms are as big as a man's muscles, and her eyes glow redish white in the dark. However, without her red slave attire, earrings, sewn-in sleeves, snake armlet, and crown, she is seen nude while afloat in the universe. Her gold cuff-like bracelets can be seen when her dream is about to end, and before the Princess Jasmine of the past rubbed her lamp and awakened her from her eternal sleep. Personality Like the original Jasmine in the 1992 movie and TV series franchise, her personality is reflected by her genie form when she magically transformed into one, because her personality stays the same. Abilities Much like all genies, Jasmine can grant wishes upon being summoned. Like all female genies of bottles, she blinks, when granting her master a wish he/she asks, or going back into her lamp. Like most all powerful genies who controls the universe, she has all the powers of the cosmos. Like all genies with big smokey tails, she is moving afloat. And like the original Jasmine, she's a fast learner. However, like Jafar, she wields a Snake Staff History During Jafar's reign, he made a lamp for Princess Jasmine, in her slave outfit, to be trapped in and kept in a secret trophy room as his property so that he can control her. Jasmine was transformed into a beautifully, volouptous and illustrious powerful genie that Jafar used the lamp to control her and trap her inside it. As she got stuck inside her very own lamp, she busted the lid open and cried out sadly for becoming an immortal genie of slavery and being controlled by the Sorcerer. Jafar used his snake staff to create a time hole to transport Jasmine's lamp in time before Agrabah was born, when the cave of wonders formed. As Genie Jasmine slumbered, and while she was trapped inside her lamp, she dreamed that she would be all powerful so that she can rule, control, command, and protect the cosmos and her universe with her phenomenal cosmic powers. Hundreds of years later, a woman named, Princess Jasmine from the past found the lamp in the cave, and released the Genie from it. They were both not too surprised to see each other as the same person and same name. Genie Jasmine and Princess Jasmine were becoming close friends like that as they sang their own version of "Friend like me" and Princess Jasmine began playing with Genie Jasmine's bellybutton. The Jasmine of the past asked where she came from, which the Jasmine of the future, responds that she came from the time during Jafar's reign, and she explained how she ended up inside her lamp. Just as Princess Jasmine and Rajah were just about to find a way out of the cave, she cleverly tricked Genie Jasmine of rescuing them from the cave without using up a wish. Princess Jasmine, her flying carpet, Rajah and Genie Jasmine rushed back to the palace to see her father. Razoul analyzing the two dimensions, states that Jafar from Genie Jasmine's dimension is affecting other dimensions. Princess Jasmine, following her father's command, used her second wish to take Genie Jasmine back to her own time after she has disappeared from the time. And together, they helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and save her family and all of Agrabah. Aladdin was surprised to see two Jasmine working together. Finally, the Jasmine of the past used her third wish to set Genie Jasmine free. And at last, the Jasmine from the future was once again a mortal human being. She thanked the Jasmine of the past for it. As the Jasmine of the past, returned to her own dimension, and after Aladdin's genie was freed, Aladdin, and the Jasmine, who's once again a genie, were engaged as a genie girl and human boy couple. Relationships Jafar Jafar was once Jasmine's master, who turned her into a magical genie of a lamp. Princess Jasmine Princess Jasmine of the Past is a very close friend with Genie Jasmine. Since the first time they met, after the princess released the genie from her lamp, Genie Jasmine was not too surprised to see two Jasmines. Genie Jasmine loves it when Princess Jasmine plays with her belly button. Princess Jasmine helped Genie Jasmine go back to her own time and save her dimension of the future. Aladdin Despite the awkward circumstances of their first interaction, Jasmine and Aladdin almost immediately form a connection. When taken to Aladdin's home, Jasmine is introduced to a humble, vulnerable person with dreams of living a better life—one devoid of forcibly scraping for food and escaping brutal guards on a regular basis. She openly relates to a desire for freedom, confessing her problems to Aladdin, and is treated with a response of genuine concern and care for her feelings, in spite of the fact that her personal feelings have been constantly put to the side in favor of tradition and unjust laws, up to that point. With their conversation having revealed common traits between the two, Jasmine and Aladdin form a friendship, which is interrupted by Aladdin's arrest, by orders of Jafar. Their bond becomes so strong that, upon learning Aladdin was executed for the crime of "kidnapping the princess", Jasmine falls into a state of depression and blames herself for Aladdin's death. When Aladdin returns under the guise of the flamboyant, arrogant Prince Ali, Jasmine is unable to recognize him, and immediately rebuffs his attempts at receiving her attention. However, once Aladdin drops the act, and carries himself in his genuine, humble and caring nature, Jasmine's defenses slowly begin to fall, and the two are able to share a magic carpet ride together, experiencing the world they've been unfortunate enough to have nearly missed. It is at that moment that the two fall in love and Jasmine declares Ali her chosen suitor. Jasmine never outright declares her love for Aladdin until after the truth behind his identity is revealed, and his motivations are explained to have been due to the fact that a princess and a street-rat can never be together, by orders of both the law and society. Although Aladdin was surprised to see two Jasmines come to help Aladdin, he was also surprised to see that his own Jasmine is a beautiful genie. After the Jasmine of the past used her final wish to free the Jasmine of the future from imprisonment, and with his love for her having been proven by the time of the film's finale, Jasmine forgives Aladdin for his lies and accepts him as a lover, though Aladdin uses his third wish to free the Genie, as opposed to turning himself into a prince. However, Jasmine selflessly cares more for Aladdin's will to be himself, and care for his friends than her own desire, accepting the circumstances of his final wish, and the fact that they can never be together. This connection, respect, and mutual love for one another prompt the Sultan to abolish the law separating Jasmine and Aladdin, thus, allowing their romance to blossom from that moment forward, with no further lies, and only genuine acceptance. Gallery Inchains.jpg Servants_of_Jafar.jpg Jasred.png The_Queen_is_content.jpg Baffled.jpg Ready_to_serve_Jafar.jpg Dancing_Jasmine.jpg Imallyours.jpg Feisty.jpg Backshot.jpg A_good_servant.jpg Bodyisready.jpg Amazed.jpg Serving_the_Sultan.jpg Startled.jpg Jasmine_holding_an_apple.jpg Sultry.jpg Proposal.jpg Obedient_slave.jpg Mesmerized.jpg Kneeling.png Jasmine_puts_on_the_crown.jpg SexyJasmine.jpg 893453_1322862742410_full.png 1116824_1347513448827_full.jpg Queen_Jasmine.jpg Transformed.PNG.png Embrace.jpg Tainted_love.jpg Sensual_moment.jpg Romantic.jpg Me60HIk.jpg Judash-137-22.jpg Red_Slave_Jasmine.jpg YLkmh8JFmUXSYDQow5bCaFmQ.jpeg Q21Z4Mw7IH8ZYyUFDoGEjJrC.jpeg Dd8o1lm-82501753-e607-4a51-9945-fcb785da2885.jpg Judash137-708563-Jafars_slave_animation.gif Jafar_and_jasmine_in_the_form_of_gene_by_grafinya13_db22zqq-fullview.jpg Daring_Distraction_-Genie_Jasmine.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_unnoticed.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_impatient.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_understanding_secret.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_Listening.jpg Jasmine_Hypno.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_resist.jpg Jasmine_resist_2.jpg Jasmine_resist_3.jpg Jasmine_resist_4.jpg Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_Suction.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_2.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_3.jpg Trapped_genie.jpg|Jasmine trapped inside her lamp Judash-137-b.jpg Dd74f8c-0cd8f2c4-4fcc-4b5a-905e-9b74baa413f5.jpg Judash137-707324-Jasmine-_original_color.jpg Red_jasmine_preview_by_huy137_dd7fe59.png Gumroad.jpg How_the_two_Jasmines_first_met_copy.jpg Jasmin has a friend like her.jpg Princess Jasmine and Genie Jasmine.jpg Princess Jasmine plays with Genie Jasmine's bellybutton.png Bellybutton playing.png Either than that, I'm getting huge.png Jasminethru the mirror belly spin.png Jasmine thru the mirror belly spin.png Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_grants.jpg Jasmine_profile.jpg Jasmine.png Get_well_card_jasmine_version_by_sunrise_oasis-d2x57cw.jpg Heartless-jasmine.png Patreon_november_teaser_happy_birthday_2_me_by_hachimitsu_ink_ddiqxej-fullview.jpg Jasmine_Genie_slave.png Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Card.png Wonders--C-.jpg Witches-51.jpg Witches-52.jpg Jasmine_-_scott_version.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_disasemble.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d536mlb.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_twistedcarrot_dcwy7vg-fullview.png Enslaved_Genie_Jasmine_-_saying_hello_to_her_master.png Halloween genie jasmine by javidluffy.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5qct08.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_cinemaprincesse-d4jtu6m.jpg 564d5eb43d23dcff3fcb595556a3617f.jpg Jasmine_x_jafar.jpg Genie_jasmine_inside_the_cave_of_wonders_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjt2k1.jpg Cave_of_wonders_offering_it_s_services_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjmy9m.jpg Bounded_inside_a_lamp_genie_jasmine_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc36lky.jpg Djinnification_jasmine_suction_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc4ls64.jpg Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Live.jpg Genie_jasmine_cave_of_wonders_live_2nd_version_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5wz74w.jpg Genie_Jasmine_at_beach.jpg Jasmine-release.jpg Genie_slave_princess_jasmine_wish_fulfilment_by_hachimitsu_ink-d6aewtw.jpg Patreon_november_teaser_by_hachimitsu_ink_ddi1pt1-fullview.jpg Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_7_sfw_set_by_hachimitsu_ink-daf1un2.png Hypno_mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-da6a8i5.jpg Mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_enchanting_kiss_by_hachimitsu_ink-daeh87u.jpg Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_climaxed_by_hachimitsu_ink-da8wi0p.png Jasmine_Hypnotized.jpg Naomi_Scott_as_Slave_Princess_Jasmine.jpeg Slave_genie_jasmine_by_jadeofmaar-d6c8j85.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_sparrowscaribbean-dbuo49o.png Jafar_x_jasmine_valentines_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dauukk3.jpg Black_lamp_curse_by_sunrise_oasis-d2enz5x.jpg Evil_jasmine_by_aliencon-dc6u034.jpg Jasmine_and_sephiroth_by_aliencon-dcaupil.jpg Div-025.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_danparkerstudios-d4nvewg.jpg Modnation_princess_jasmine_by_sunrise_oasis-d3053jz.png Genie_jasmine_wanna_wish_by_david3x-daqt8pd.jpg Enslaved_Jasmine_with_genie_bracelets.png Princess_jasmine_the_genie_slave_by_dsargentx-d9q70gx.jpg You_never_had_a_master_like_me_by_brokenteapot.jpg Jasmine_s_forbidden_fruit_by_glee_chan-dclrw5i.png Art_trade_pt_1_genie_jasmine_by_orange_blade-d33nzdn.jpg Slave_jasmine_genie_by_punisher2006-d45jw9u.jpg Princess_jasmine_slave_outfit_by_nightwing1975-d1dixbz.jpg Pussycat.png Aladdin_768.gif Dc7f627-6f86b437-ddc5-4689-af5c-c878832221ab.png Jasmine_from_aladdin_disney_by_acchanchibi-daw03y1.png 40586e35e111ce9a1f0d995132484922-d5qb4fv.png 14_jasmine_by_queenmera7-dbnktnk.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_scooterbug1998-d53igv5.png Princess_jasmine_s_slave_girl_by_midnightroses888-d4rxwn8.png Jasmine_red_by_fenixfairy2-dbsari6.png Slave_jasmine_2_by_girldolphin91-dbl05jv.png Jafar_s_personal_clock_by_glee_chan-dclvclf.png Btn-geniejasmine.jpg Jasmine_in_the_genie_s_lamp_by_tophats_and_teacups-dbcapqh.png Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_1_by_nanako87-db4ubjn.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_2_by_nanako87-db4ubkw.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_3_by_nanako87-db4ubld.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_4_by_nanako87_dcog7s7-pre.jpg Slave_jasmine_figure_by_scorching_whirlwind-db4kuh1.jpg Disney_infinity_genie_slaveprincess_jasmine_fig_by_hachimitsu_ink-d9q51fu.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-12-03-at-1.00.41-PM.png Happy_slave_Jasmine_hidding.jpg Jasmine_done_in_ink_and_colored_pencil_12_04_14_by_denaefrazierstudios-d8boto8.jpg Jasmine_red_2_done_in_colored_pencil_and_ink_by_de_by_denaefrazierstudios-dabmds9.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_xxlady_ekimmuxx-d98mcvy.jpg Jafar_s_unwilling_slave_by_frankiealton-d4d959b.png Disney_jasmine_s_slave_outfit_by_bananafontana-d3j5lad.jpg D0e178114c28dcd7eb226849dec87ab7--disney-jasmine-disney-movies.jpg Item_2609_1.jpg Jasmine_fallen_by_glee_chan-d8cdjlb.png Jasmine_s_backhand_by_glee_chan-dclut5l.png Badroulbadour_and_jasmine_arabian_princesses_by_glee_chan-d8cdhfe.png D20jle0-c9b1836f-4605-4493-bf03-e82b79c68db7.jpg D37buet-a1e5561c-16db-401a-b06e-d39e2844b484.jpg Jasmine_(Jafar's_Slave).jpg D1s76w6-bc18ecf2-ce02-4477-9564-f5be593c0fc7.jpg Red_jasmine_drawing_by_julietcapulet432_d63n7zm-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_iamlisaoh-d6q16d8.png Jasmine_other_version_by_iamlisaoh-d6q1817.png D5569ps-cbf9fcb9-b2f0-40e7-a90b-a26dcd664c23.jpg Jasmine_red_outfit_by_doodles198-d5viqgb.png Jasmine_by_mistressadaira-d6xx1ih.jpg Red_jasmine_by_venik_art-dcecwcu.png Shante_and_Jasmine_Slaves.png Jasmine_smile.jpg Slave_Jasmine_dancing.jpg Red_Jasmine_Mortal.jpg Jasmine_slave_by_jaqd-d1kzoyc.jpg Jasmine_and_cloth.jpg 864167.jpg 1076528efc7fdb16c803cfc166d3a868--mulan-pocahontas.jpg Bfcf05168e8686e37e161fcd3a548595.jpg Jasmine_red_outfit_by_howler_394_d9nsf98-pre.jpg Dpkqzh-670359f5-63e6-434c-a8f6-af98034665e2.jpg Red_by_chiisai_hoshi_d2xlx8v-fullview.jpg Slave_Jasmine_sitting.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_kohaku90210-dcjwi39.png D5rl84l-047afe92-1043-4b95-8f08-44acb3cafde6.jpg D4xxxnt-cdc0ec3b-fb95-4648-9a5d-3304668f8a27.jpg Jasmine_by_kpatoni_db1uf0e-fullview.jpg Jasmine_Slave.jpg Prisoner_jasmine_by_vanessaswann13-d8je90a.png Disney_s_aladdin_red_jasmine_lineart_by_kimberly_castello-d98hzgt.jpg Dastkz6-b4c4f5dc-1fe7-427f-aba8-6c468010d186.jpg Slave_jasmine_by_kpatoni_d5bklom-fullview.jpg 273097083009211.png Jasmine_is_in_trouble_by_nippy13_d7h2hbg-fullview.jpg 0fe0d6aca2bc8ce2e0cd328a34b46bb2.png Be71e5f4a7b48b8c5cc304a6ee66ecf3.jpg Disney_jasmine_red_dress_by_alexiosr-d60c2r7.jpg Jasmine_with_the_lamp_by_ferpalomitas-d8i0k8u.png The_princess_of_agrabah_by_poipoi39_dbk9n8w-fullview.jpg Dbdrhb6-8f422870-2c14-478a-bdcd-c76f001d4c17.jpg C_jasmine_by_lufidelis_dcbvs01-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_rebenke-d8g8v95.jpg D4kgovq-a80bf627-9df9-4453-bf8f-de17002b7356.jpg D19h8u7-4db784dc-e876-41d0-aace-a88f6612e3ec.jpg D6jd8nf-f66ca3c0-b41b-4c39-b1fe-c2057adb2284.jpg Gift_hachimitsu_ink_by_punisher2006_d7ub9u5-fullview.jpg D7qpixq-dd28c043-edcf-4d40-9b53-28bd61756886.jpg Dcuy6tk-db2c76fb-4d21-4793-ae4c-30924f7aa72e.png Jasmine_red_outfit_by_jenwhite235-d8d9oai.jpg D69rar7-1a15259e-1926-48d1-939a-ae24af1bbed1.jpg Desert_rose_by_naurcalad_d7qtz9p-fullview.jpg Disney_s_jasmine_colored_by_kristy_chanel-d4qdz6w.jpg Dcvb9ag-65446be7-8267-441c-87a8-430b309c778d.jpg Jasmine_r2_01_by_alexalves2_dcjc21x-fullview.png Jasmine_by_alexalves2_dcj2bof-fullview.jpg Daringdistract_genie_jasmine_2_by_sunrise_oasis-d2g0us7.png Sexy_Slave_Genie_Princess_Jasmine_WDCC.png Genie_jasmine_by_ssl13_dd4s8j4-fullview.jpg 41356116_1749862728456695_7714347007669288221_n.jpg Jasmine_genie_of_the_lamp_by_blitzwin_dcwqdn4-fullview.png Daok3pf-df6a11de-c0d2-4b81-9175-fdc85a275087.png Dcj0pv9-f47342fc-3e69-4a7d-a0d3-66a0583ad1cd.png D6ibdc2-1ae0e971-315c-4539-b82d-25973bd85f00.jpg Dcfivpn-b5b2c316-c5c6-4865-a68e-a1f1b710a01d.png Jasmine_by_floreum_d9zynke-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_korvetta_d4taly2-fullview.jpg Waiting_for_aladdin_by_whisperwings_d4t2w3f-fullview.jpg 107_prinzessin_jasmin_by_yumemiarts-d87erg5.jpg Jasmine_by_artlyss_d1m3ol2-fullview.jpg Jasmine_x2_whooop_d_by_simman69_dajs95p-fullview.jpg Jasmine_and_snake_jafar_by_kaeriia_dctor50-fullview.jpg First_wish_granted_by_cabroon_d4i8qvq-fullview.jpg When_will_my_reflection_show_who_i_am_inside_by_hugsandsquishes_dd3qdnm-fullview.jpg Day_9_aladdin_by_serifeb_dbzynmf-fullview.jpg Red_jasmine_by_lalakachu_dcw920y-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_natalyaag-dcgdinj.jpg C_jasmine_dance_1_of_7_by_lufidelis_dd05eyu-fullview.jpg Speechless_wallpaper_1_by_fagian_dd7t1qa-fullview.jpg Speechless_wallpaper_2_by_fagian_dd7t26l-fullview.jpg Kisspng-princess-jasmine-jafar-genie-the-sultan-aladdin-5ae591dc687991.2192390915249945244279.png May_all_your_wishes_come_true_by_nytecomics_dd5s38y-fullview.jpg C_jasmine_by_lufidelis_d6wq2l1-fullview.jpg Jasmine_red_by_digitalgil_damf92w-fullview.jpg Just_another_arabian_night_variant_1_by_erikson1_d6f59dt-fullview.jpg Just_another_arabian_night_variant_4_by_erikson1_d6f5a8h-fullview.jpg Dc6uvkc-04ce6728-8005-4e4d-94ea-67cbff2f4686.png Jasmine_by_silkjo_d8eykzl-fullview.jpg D2x4jwa-5066b847-f72e-403f-84cb-321d0f0080eb.png The_new_friend_of_jazmine_by_fernl-d4ehlll.jpg D1j5uvf-6dfa4155-072e-40ad-b176-051996ff6deb.png D4l7p7w-bb75047c-74f5-4503-939d-a450c166c4a0.png Jasmine_x_princess_yum_yum_by_night130_dcoqppx-fullview.jpg Dd1rynd-4cae3fac-670a-4cd4-b4de-6149285180f3.png Dd2qfkp-8e2311b8-cb0d-41ad-9a3b-81856fba99de.jpg D863dnd-f2886594-d36a-42ff-9159-1302bbe842c6.jpg The_arabian_princess_by_soniamatas_d6mg55n-fullview.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_tac0919_dcdstot-fullview.jpg Princess_jasmine_s_dying_wish_by_nytecomics_dd7krbp.png Leia_and_jasmine_by_jostnic_db827p4-fullview.jpg D57k1cp-ec3db6a5-2c1c-4c49-921d-22e0797be4b3.png D12fqjv-68911a20-f466-4eb3-afac-1e08730e754b.jpg D5xnupc-03fffabb-e75d-4b85-babe-d620e14d2b97.jpg D6xjjyr-1dc9fd76-2680-4554-8834-1f2728d6054e.png D8jmh95-fe63c9f5-514a-4d8f-baa4-eeb16180e059.jpg Dbxg7op-a6bfc573-b4c2-4914-9c3a-357e67a62890.jpg Sexy_jasmine_by_hidden_rainbows_d59dn83-fullview.jpg Dd623ll-c7477669-7fcc-448e-bc1c-6449850d0adf.jpg Dd9n3gs-60abaf9c-c22b-46f7-a2f2-7b41cfc0926a.jpg Dd5t0jd-2dd98a1a-40ec-460d-8167-d515b71e8391.jpg Cori_haciendo_cosplay_de_jasmine_by_shonemitsu_by_cityhunter77_dco7iq2-fullview.jpg D1q1hqk-c85aa527-1e07-4663-95e0-f71050bac124.png Princess_jasmine_by_flocco_d85bvsr-fullview.jpg Touch_me_by_jade_moon_d1xj3t1-fullview.jpg D4frmby-12f76d6f-22c8-4c27-a505-3e2df143c871.jpg D5tbjtx-6dbef241-7afd-41bc-8ea2-d132d72a9644.jpg Mila_kunis_princess_jasmine_color_by_relsgrotto_d66uhk4-fullview.jpg D6miktq-ca7775de-b3d1-41cd-be44-fd1488d8f50f.png D9wz2ec-d3a907b0-f177-41c9-8844-90858cbb7075.png Jasfly.jpg S-l1600_Jasmine.jpg S-l1600_(1).jpg S-l1600_Jasmine_(2).jpg S-l1600_Jasmine_(3).jpg S-l1600_(4).jpg D98pb8-b26dd2b8-88ad-4eee-9629-d36cb0f80860.jpg Dcn8y4l-6c7604a3-1572-4073-8e75-6757813ad340.jpg 45517840_1036588779854887_8911542393330270385_n.jpg Jasmine_distraction.jpeg D730ad55e2b97d57b40a39c2084f6c5b.jpg 3c6526d694d546c710735a8280f9c20f--disney-jasmine-princess-jasmine.jpg 9b3cda261a6946f2bd233d5e9908fa47.jpg 917c96f4ecf53706d03da57bc8384295--jasmine-disney-disney-aladdin.jpg 67fe8177dcca595c44ff623a0ce94371.jpg Jasmine_by_mkasa8_ddajrtt-fullview.png Princess_jasmine_by_princedamian92_d361cc4-fullview.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_fatboy210_d479kz2-fullview.jpg Fb_img_1552519681045_by_rileyalvy-dd26th8.jpg BI9hfvD1.jpg Il_fullxfull.1969576196_mqhu.jpg C_jasmine_in_jafar_s_coils_by_burnup19_ddcu0xz-pre.jpg 937d541b6cf10f2b55c4d48849e20ea6.jpg Empress_jasmine_by_mshowllet-ddbpq6w.jpg Arabian_nights_by_angelfallsstables_d38nzyo-fullview.jpg Dw8j5a-192c6042-9d73-4a58-ade6-319baac94d8f.png D2sgk88-42380db4-b619-45c6-b79f-0d1159ae7b6e.png Aladdin_and_jasmine_by_megararider_d5b28e8-fullview.jpg So_twisted_by_yarasabine_ddb6kjb-fullview.jpg 20190627_004729_by_leearielart_ddarszu-fullview.jpg Disney_updates_jasmine_by_elderlyteen_dd6z9p8-fullview.jpg Dd8wcex-a717264f-e352-45e9-8c3c-66fa93b03e34.jpg Dcsv4sm-efbfe627-3507-44f4-a67f-6254ce3aebf9.jpg Dd5npyo-2c358985-d845-45d7-a822-759e453d312c.png D7w8k2c-d3c78d5a-175d-4403-9108-d20ecd789277.png Dda1t8o-6c4cc6e3-22b8-4727-95c3-73313cc5b2d0.png Jewel_jasmine_by_missmikopete_d2w6924-fullview.jpg Jewel_jasmine_new_generation_i_by_missmikopete_d4fsbos-fullview.jpg Jewel_jasmine_new_generation_ii_by_missmikopete_d4g081x-fullview.jpg D6bii4y-854155b6-213c-4947-b061-d4ceeeb4e046.jpg Djinn_asriel_and_his_harem_visa_gift_card_by_hachimitsu_ink-dcv9lce.jpg Slave_jasmine_aceo_by_ladynin_chan-d8hpmcl.jpg Jasmine-10.jpg Tumblr_mwcm71rYKW1t12fc4o4_1280.jpg Jasmine_glitter_by_nippy13_dck5ozz-fullview.jpg Jasmine_snowglobe_by_sadsugar_db8b7i1-fullview.jpg Jasmine_on_throne_by_04jh1911_db60anm-fullview.jpg Snow_and_jasmine_png_by_04jh1911_dbmz2dn-fullview.png F6464ec0-824a-455e-8e8e-052ffcd3f9a6.jpg 60b8edbb-7946-4052-81a9-f6287725ad4f.jpg Sealed.jpg 67319953_472633466904814_6335797745479453986_n.jpg Jasmine_with_a_wineglass.gif Jasmine_red.jpeg Jasmine-dribbble-1.png Princess-jasmine.png Jasmine_red_outfit_by_howler_394_d9nsf98-fullview.jpg 293505987012211.png Ddihift-21149cce-1252-436d-8919-70d7e088244e.png Jasmine_by_twistedcarrot_ddhz70d-fullview.png Dddez4l-7098a4ba-aad4-4182-9877-fee5f0ec4aa9.png Princess_jasmine_xd_by_xxyuikoxxyamazakixx_d6mlrkj-fullview.jpg D7pik9u-c0117374-282f-4ef6-9548-5c3396ad4723.jpg Dcwtae0-2624b707-10b2-4670-8c03-439de002bde4.jpg Jasmine_by_azure_wolf96_d6wno3e-fullview.jpg D7nz2je-aa04ebd1-cf0c-4482-bf4a-cc9291bea26e.jpg D9ozwv7-ed988e0e-7f85-422d-823a-499b67f1e76b.jpg Tumblr_mzrm8p9KHH1spk3hpo10_1280.jpg 646_max.jpg Jasmine_by_inkartwriter_d5yc7qv-fullview.jpg Dck3f5l-f86c94fb-c932-4b67-a3cb-c657fd7ffe36.jpg Ddga6vw-5a7310ec-84af-45f2-ae44-49e1229fb34c.png Princesas-heroinas-zupi-04.jpg Af8cd46e4280345f4833bb1f1a2e042c.jpg DnkOP7vUYAMQlWN.jpg You_ain_t_ever_had_a_opponent_like_me_by_stardustsky2000_dd4mawz-fullview.jpg Dddjdc4-f8a9de0f-a5dd-4396-84b8-854cc688d390.png Daqbzds-ec8311c5-54cb-44d8-99d8-0ea46f454c8b.png Jasmine_2_2_by_adamianart_danybw0-fullview.png Trivia *Genie Jasmine's tail resembles Jeannie's tail based on the artwork of the I dream of Jeannie play sets. *After being summoned by the Princess Jasmine of the past, and with her arms crossed and her eyes still closed, she begins her speech. Then after finishing her speech, after a brief five seconds during a close-up to her face, she opens her glowing eyes, which is similar that a magically crystallized Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire does after merging into the heart of Atlantis. **Due to the five seconds before Genie Jasmine's eyes open, Princess jasmine doesn't know weather to make a wish, ask a question, comment, compliment, contemplate or any other respond but look at herself and the genie herself, because they look identical, except for their form. *Like the original Jasmine, she's voiced by Linda Larkin for speaking, and Lea Salonga for singing. Category:Princesses Category:Djinns Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Female Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females with a beautiful voice Category:Humans Category:Characters who were once human Category:Disney characters Category:Fan Disney Characters Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Disney Category:Disney Princess